Electrical stimulation of an anatomical region in electrically excitable tissue, such as a patient's brain, can mitigate symptoms in neurological disorders. In one embodiment, deep brain stimulation (DBS) is effective in treating the symptoms of patients with movement disorders. One example is DBS, where brief pulses of current are delivered to specific regions of the brain in order to modulate pathological network activity of those areas of the brain. For example, a small part of the thalamus is one target for treating essential tremor, and the subthalamic nucleus is another target for treating Parkinson's disease. Because treatment is based on applying the stimulation to a particular anatomical structure, or region thereof, efficacy of the treatment is based on the ability of a clinician to tailor the application of stimulation based on the particular anatomy of the patient.